Turning In Their Graves
by digdosevibes
Summary: Lost to a life of lies in Mystic Falls with no memory of his former life Niklaus is desperate to finish school and leave. But when Caroline Forbes comes to town searching for him. Well.. when does a Queen not get what she wants or who she wants back.


Craving for danger, excitement, something to get the blood pumping through his veins. Unbounded energy flowed through him like liquor goes through an alcoholic. He was consumed by it, it madden him to the core. He dreamt of time where he was out of this god for-saken town, somewhere brighter more alive with even a woman or two, to keep him company. Life was too short for trivial things like Sunday family dinners or drunken induce hangouts by the swimming hole on the Lockwood estate.

He wanted more. No scratch that _craved_ more.

But the life that the man upstairs dealt him he guessed, came up short. Living in Mystic Falls wasn't great and Klaus couldn't help but wonder if this was it for him. Sure he had numerous amount of friends and wasn't too bad with the opposite sex, even if he was dealing with pre-mature adolescent girls or women as they'd call themselves but Niklaus always loved a challenge. But for as long as he could remember he never felt any sentiment to any one before. He pictured the life his mother dearest had planned out for him, finishing high school, college and then what? He didn't need a degree to travel the world. He didn't even need to finish school. The teenagers of Mystic Falls High were too focussed on what it meant to be a good person, a good son or daughter. But they have lost the main reality of it all, by the end nobody is going to give a shit. One day they are going to wake up and ask themselves 'when the fuck did I become my parents?' before getting out of bed to start yet another day in hell or the so called future. Niklaus thought it was absurd and now whenever his older brother Alaric brought up collages he'd just roll his eyes.

Klaus was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Ute tyres grinding harshly against the grave of his tiled driveway, sensing his late departure he pulled the cigarette from his strawberry lips blowing the puff of smoke out his nose. "You're late." He stated dropping the now finish bud to the ground before crunching it with his combat boot and kicking it on the lawn. He pulled his black leather jacket tighter around his body, showing the blonde haired quarter-back the discomfort he induced while having to stand here and wait for almost an hour.

"Ran outta gas," The younger boy replied with an apologetic curve of the lip etched helplessly on his guilty face, Klaus looked up at Matthew Donovan with a sneer, he hated un-organised people, it's almost as if the boy standing in front of him just got up one morning and decided that he was going to by the next run-down piece of crap car he laid his eye on. But Klaus would not be Klaus if he wasn't picky.

But his irritation levelled when he remember he was struggling with two jobs meanwhile caring for his baby sister Vicki. But why should he care?

"Forget it, let's get this night over shall we." He dropped, with his crisp British accent that made the girls weak in the knees. He shoved the pack of fags in his pocket all the while walking to the passenger side of the car, he tried pulling the handle open from the outside but it wouldn't budge. The star athlete had to climb in before sending Klaus another apologetic look before opening the door from the inside. Slamming the door closed he took out another cig and plopped it between his teeth tapping his left pocket to pull out his lighter, before lighting up and taking a long drag.

Matt bravely pulled the fag from Klaus's mouth. "Look mate I'd rather you not, welfare inspections are in a few weeks and what I don't need is the only means of transportation for Vick smelling like cigarettes." He explained before chucking the burning stick out the window, Klaus barely shrugged. The radio stammering in tune to make out a clear indicating that the mystery has been solved,

"_Authorities have concluded that the perpetrator behind several gruelling attacks was no other than a vicious wild cat roaming the streets and invading the lives of citizens with fear. The people of Mystic Falls are sure to rejoice and the families of the fatalities would be at peace with.."_

Klaus tugged the female news reporter off with a click, the truck all of a sudden becoming quiet as Klaus glanced out of the passenger side window into the forest.

Four people dead.

A couple on at picnic/camping rendezvous.

A janitor at the high school.

Last year's Miss Mystic Falls.

All murdered in cold blood.

"You know I heard that the chick was a stuck up twit." Matthew stated trying his part at light hearted humour a nervous laugh escaping his lips. It was amusing to Klaus to say the least. Nice, southern boy like Matthew Donovan cracking jokes over the killing of innocence.

Klaus turned to the blue eyed athlete, "That was until they found her decapitated body hanging from tree tops, I'd say she was quite stuck up indeed." He smiled grimly, "You know I heard when they found her head she was wearing her crown and all but my question is how you would think they would get her down aye?"

Matt gulped before replying, "You know what your real question should be? How was a wild cat able tear a person's head off and better yet leave her to be found forty metres above ground?"

The sound of loud music, the stiff to Matt but calming to Niklaus smell of smoke overhead and the rough wheels skimming across the unlevelled grass was enough to assure Klaus that they had arrived. Their earlier conversation over, Klaus jumped from the car and started, "Remind me never to ask for a lift in this pile of crap again."

Matthew cringed at his words before replying, "Hey! Be careful you might hurt her feelings and then we won't have a way of getting home," Matthew stroked the bonnet.

"Matt, Klaus you made it," Tyler Lockwood strolled up the hill with a drink in one hand and girl under his free arm. "For a second I thought you guys had gotten lost." The smirk on the Lockwood boy's face was undeniable.

"Nah, just had some car troubles all good now." Matthew smiled at Klaus, Klaus rolled his eyes in return. Klaus didn't really understand why he chose to spend his time around the likes of Tyler Lockwood. A boy who decides to throw a party after the brutal slaughtering of locals, and his excuse being 'hey! At least it's not us right!

Oh boy! Such an optimist!

"Where's Stefan?" Klaus ignored Tyler most of the time, he wasn't going to involve himself in 'small talk' with him now.

Tyler hummed, "I thought I saw him further down the creek, he's having a smoke with Kai."

Klaus nodded in Matt's direction silently thanking him for the ride before walking off to find his mate. Stefan hadn't exactly welcomed him with open arms when he arrived in town, the principal of Mystic Falls High had thought of a brilliant idea for Klaus to make a new mate by making him tryout for the football team. That's where he met Tyler and Matt. But from there things only seemed to go south. Only because Niklaus was always one with words always had to prove he was the ALPHA MALE. Therefore, making a comment about how he wouldn't have almost knocked Lockwood out if he wasn't gallivanting around like a little prepubescent child who had too many pixy sticks. The comment did not go down to well. Yet that was only the first day.

After what Klaus would call a millennium, actually was just a few weeks. Stefan had jumped in to save him (in which Niklaus clearly stated that he could handle himself) from an indication of a group of jocks the leader of the pack being Tyler Lockwood. Stefan had appealed to Tyler that it was a British thing and that he doesn't mean what he says. Tyler and Klaus had become on somewhat talking terms or what Tyler would call it "being his little bitch" for the time being.

He found him, down near the river banking sharing a dart with Kai. He made his presence known and Stefan quickly pulled the ciggie out of his mouth before waving to his friend too come chill.

Kai shook Klaus's hand before offering him a swig of bourbon from the bottle. Klaus refused mentioning that he had his own.

"So what's up with you two?" Klaus asked a smirk playing on his lips.

Stefan looked up from the water to look at Klaus, "Nothing, same old Damon's still trying to turn my girlfriend against me, of course Elena thinks I'm being dramatic!" Stefan scoffed sadly.

"You'll be right." Klaus stated

Stefan was about to argue when, "Klaus you're here!"

Camille and her friends came bounding over, as she threw her hands around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Camille wasn't his girlfriend, no nothing like that they just enjoyed each other's company.

"I missed you." She said hugging him tightly against his will.

He just smiled in returned patting her on the back and pecking her lightly.

Everyone was gathered around a big bon fire, the cracking off sparks brought Klaus out of his smoke induce daze. He knew the dart that Kai had gave him wasn't just a cigarette now, but he wasn't fazed. Something about tonight made him not want to go home, it might being the open sky filled with stars. Not that he'd like to admit it, but Klaus always ends up the same as everyone else, the following morning passed out either high or hung over usually with Camille and or other random girl in his arms eithers sharing a sleeping bag around a burnt out fire or it the back of matt's ute when it got too cold. It was same thing every weekend.

Klaus was always a shy kid, growing up in London he moved to the states when he was 4. He is the second eldest of a family consisting of three kids his older brother Alaric and he younger sister Lexi. They were a wealthy family but Klaus wasn't really interested in material things, but he liked art. Art could take him to his own little world, away from everything.

When it's just him he could paint anything that comes to mind. But really if he was truly honest for as long as he could remember the only place he felt happier in the word was when he was back in London. But it was weird because he couldn't even remember London.

"psst! Klaus!" Klaus got pulled out of his thought by Jeremy Gilbert whispering to him. Also brought of their comfy position Camille moaned from his chest stirring lightly, scrunching up his shirt to keep him in place. He patted her head softly, looking over to the Gilbert boy.

"Yeah what? "he breathed out, shoving his bud into the ground, Jeremy was digging through his backpack before he pulled out a bong, shaking it lightly while in the other hand holding a zip lock bag full of what Klaus assumed was weed.

"You wanna hit" he smiled, getting up from his swag, with Tyler behind him.

"Um," Klaus looked down to Camille she was already asleep and Klaus could tell it was probably about 1 am. She was a deep sleeper, "Yeah, why not?"

Slowly removing Cami from his side he got up, put his boots on. Before quietly dodging other sleeping bodies around the fire. As the three boys made their way into the forest.

Jeremy was in fits of laughter, bellowing over and clutching his stomach, nearing in tears. The three boys made their way through the woods and now sat near the old Lockwood cellar. Tyler was sulking behind us, Jeremy had tricked him in believing that there was a creepy robin hood that lurks in the forest praying on people's wealth before killing them. Klaus had to chuckled as they had officially made Tyler shake in his boots before scaring the life out of him.

"Oh dude, you are such a pussy." Jeremy said between breaths as he regained his composure, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shut up man, just let's hurry up and do this, Ashley is waiting for me back at the lookout. "Tyler said shoving his hands in his jacket pockets before looking around into the dark trees.

"Okay, scared-y cat." Klaus commented before lighting the bong for Jere and waited for him to pass it over.

"Wow, that's good," Gilbert breathed exhaling, passing it over to Tyler, he refused squeezing his jumper around him tighter, Jeremy scoffed at that before passing it to Klaus.

Klaus placed his plumb raspberry lips into the long pipe before inhaling harshly, holding in the smoke for about five seconds before a big cloud of smoke puffed out of his lungs and exited his mouth.

"Shit, you draw back hard for a Brit." Tyler commented.

Klaus didn't take any notice of the meat head, his mind fizzing with the new sensation overwhelming his body.

"So what's up with you and Ash?" Jeremy asked taking back the bong for another hit.

Tyler smiled smugly, "Like I said she waiting from me, if you catch my drift," when he received no answer from Gilbert, "Like wet as a whistle."

"Yea, I think I get what you mean." Klaus said gruffly. All guys he age talk about sex and chicks. Not that Klaus didn't like the appeal of women and but it wasn't a priority.

"What's up your ass, Camille still not putting out?" Tyler replied, Jeremy let out a choked laugh his mouth full with smoke.

Klaus didn't reply.

"Ha, fuck so you still haven't hit that." Tyler laughed. His cocky attitude making an appearance which pissed Klaus off.

"So, she wants to wait til she graduates, plus we aren't really dating and I don't really understand the term hit that, women aren't pieces of meat." Klaus breathed.

Okay man, good luck and have fun with that." He slapped his shoulder, Klaus shrugged him off before Tyler turned and started to walk back.

"You coming?"

Klaus shook his head, "Nah, I be back later."

"Wait up, Ty." Jeremy runs after him leaving Klaus alone.

...

Klaus had always had this fixation with the moon, he had always had a sort of pull towards it. The brightness maybe? He wasn't sure, but as he got older it grew stronger. Klaus had always felt misplaced, like pieces of his life is missing. His parents had explained to him as a child that he had some kind of flaw, that he was different to everyone, 'special' as his mother put. That's the one thing Klaus didn't understand. What was this flaw?

He lit his cigarette, took a drag.

Not that he even cared what anyone thought about him, all their meaningless anecdotes about their lives and thoughts on what they intended to be when they were older were all means to an end. But he couldn't help but crave for acceptance, he want to be a part of something bigger, stronger. Somewhere away from this place.

He took a deep breath, finally taking in his drug induced state.

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping, Klaus' head shot up and he jumped from the rock he was leaning against.

"Jeremy?"

A sudden whoosh of air flew past him, knocking his feet from under him. He landed with an 'oof', groaned rubbing his now sore backside.

"Hello," Klaus dusted off his backside, "Who's there."

Through the cool breeze, Niklaus could heard the faintness sound of giggling, a girl. He was starting to feel hot and cold all over his body. Sweat loomed on his top lip as he rubbed his hands together.

"Cami?" he called out through black.

Nothing.

"Camille, I am not in the mood." He said gruffly, sick of her childish games.

Then the giggling stopped. He then began to realise that it wasn't Camille.

He took a step back, snapping sticks at his feet as he went. Quickly taking in his surroundings trying to squint his eyes for focus so he could see through the darkness. Klaus could only make out the silhouette of a girl, behind the trees.

Niklaus couldn't see her properly but he knew whoever she was made him feel on edge and certainly nervous, especially when she started to shift closer towards him. The moonlight hugged her lovely figure as he form came into view. Klaus closed his eyes, thinking that it was the bud in his system messing up his brain and playing tricks on his mind before he opened them again, she was beautiful wearing a white dress down to the knee, a slit running up her outer thigh. Her face was turned away from his, but he couldn't see the outline of her firm breast showing her glorious cleavage with a v- neck line.

Wow he must be really stoned.

"What's your name?" He whispered as though she could hear him he felt like he was vibrating the buzz of the drug taking effect as he hands started twitching. She turned to him shaking her head a giggle escaped her mouth as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. His mouth fell open, lips parted. Her hair fell around her face like a halo and she had bright sparkling orbs so bright he could see them glare against the moonlight and through the darkness.

"Name are such sacred things you know?" She smiled sweetly. Blinking lightly.

Klaus looked down at his smoke before digging it in to the dirt. He decided that he'd had enough as the joints were making him hallucinate.

"Especially, if you aren't going to remember it when the sun rises in a few hours."

He ignored her statements. "Who are you?"

She took a step towards him and he took one back, making her giggle.

"You aren't scared of me Nik, are you?"

Klaus shut his eyes. This is just a dream, figment of your imagination. Stupid Niklaus why didn't you go back with Jeremy?

Obviously he was high, because he was conjuring up images of a blonde beauty in a satin silk night gown. Trust Niklaus to dream up sexual shit when he is cooked. He felt a certain organ stiff at the thought of the girl in question he stood at least 3 metres away from.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she smirked knowingly.

"Don't come any closer." He warned picking up a fallen branch off the ground to wave in front of him trying to scare her off. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but maybe if he fought it and yelled loud enough he would wake up back in front of the fire near the length.

She just laughed. "If I was going to hurt you I would have done it already,"

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted." Her fingers lightly brushing over his stubble, it was nice so he closed his eyes drawing in closer to the woman's touch that felt like a warm breeze against his head.

She stepped back, he exhaled. Klaus felt her fingers at the base of his neck, nails digging in enough to draw blood.

"What the bloody hell?" he hissed, trying to get out of her hold but her grip was to strong. The sudden possessiveness had unwanted feelings start to pool in his stomach.

She played with the curls at the base of his neck, sighing contently, fingers coated with his blood. A thought crossed his mind for second like she was going to kiss him, so he closed his eyes taking in her honey and vanilla scent.

He heard a faint whisper in his ear before a sharp pain in his neck before it all went black.

"It's me, love."

Niklaus shot up in his bed, covered in layers of sweat. His Mind fuzzy with memories of last night.

He looked over to the time 2:24pm Sunday afternoon.

He threw his covers off the bed checking for any other injuries (apart from the current hard on) he was fine.

Klaus thought about the dream he just had, he tried to think of what the hell happened just a few hours beforehand all he could remember was his chat with Stefan, a bong hit and then blank. With only a few snippets of moments that he assumed were just him and Camille. He needed a shower as he pulled his body from his four poster bed there was a small scrape across the bed sheet.

He also noticed the aip-lock bag of herbs on the floor.

Shaking his head and getting out of bed to go shower, the thoughts of his mystery night till evident in his mind, all Niklaus knew was that it was spectacular.

Caroline chucked her car keys into the bowl on the coffee table making a b-line straight towards the kitchen to fix herself a snack, the urges were very demanding and she would most certainly bet that she would drain the next person she'd lay eyes on if she didn't get something to eat. ASAP.

As she strode in she was met by a half-naked Lorenzo standing in front of the fridge wrapped in only a towel, his half-naked form had her remising about another sculpted chest that she would not mind exploring…with her mouth.

"Good Morning, gorgeous or should I say afternoon?" He said taking a seat at the dining table opening his newspaper. His voice had snapped her out of her daydream, she looked up narrowing her eyes at the front page of the newspaper before snatching it out of the other vampire's hands to read it herself, "Hey! I was reading that!"

"Afternoon Enzo, should I even ask why you are in my apartment, half naked I may add?" She raised her eyebrow at the brit silently asking for the excuse he was so clearly going to give. Her wide eyes skimmed carefully over the print of the newspaper.

"This town water supply is diluted with vervain and your apartment gorgeous, is the only one without."

"Sure" Caroline smiled taking a bite out of her apple. Before her face became serious, "Have you been out hunting while I have been gone? And don't lie to me a couple went missing it says right here." She pointed at the newspaper to emphasis her point.

Enzo shook his head, "I only have been out with you remember when we shared the tasty pageant queen." He replied licking his lips.

"Well good. Because draining kids is no excuse," she reprimanded him with a wave of the finger, "and besides that the snobby bitch called me fat."

Lorenzo sniggered before asking "Why this pesky little town anyway, we could have stayed anywhere why here?"

"I have things to do here." Caroline answered vaguely not looking at him.

"Like what?" Enzo sighed.

Caroline glared at him, she usually liked to keep everyone at arm's length, including Enzo and hated when people asked about her personal life.

When he received no answer he stood up.

"I mean, you have asked me to accompany you one your travels and not ask questions but are you really going to keep me in the dark forever?"

Caroline's face turned cold. "Like you said Enzo, I don't like when you ask questions."

A shiver of fear went through him before it faded as quickly as it came before he walked towards her sighing, "Fine, just answer this then why are we here?"

Caroline smiled lightly looking him in the eye. She was tired of always keeping to herself. But she had learnt to trust nobody, only him.

But she guessed one little detail wouldn't hurt. She was Caroline Forbes after all, couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"I'm going to get my husband back."

**Duh..duh..DUH!**

**Review?**

**Follow?**

**Favourite?**

**Okay, So I have re-uploaded because I already had a plot idea but then changed it a bit. Plus you might of noticed that there are a few secrets and if anything needs clarification feel free to review and I will answer ASAP. Thankyou lovelies. Xx Bek**


End file.
